


We're Taking Him Back

by CookiesandAngst



Series: Is It Actually Kidnapping If You Don't Mind It? [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Deceit and Remus go have a 'chat' with the supposed 'Light Sides' about Roman





	We're Taking Him Back

The next morning Remus and Deceit appeared in Romans room, Remus holding a still sleeping Roman bridal style in his arms. He laid him on the bed and covered him up smiling at his brothers happy face. 

Remus then handed Roman his green octopus plushie and Deceit’s yellow snake plushie. Remus’ smile become wider as Roman immediately cuddled them closer his face happy and peaceful.

He then turned back to Deceit his morning star instantly in his hand. “I believe we have some sides to go confront don’t you think so?" 

And Remus might have almost been scared of the nasty smile Deceit gave him in confirmation, if he hadn’t been wearing one of his own.

” After you, “ Deceit said waving his hand in front of him. And with Remus leading the way they left Romans room to go find the supposed ‘Light ’ sides.

…..

It was a typical morning for the sides. Logan was up first and was sitting at the dining table drinking coffee, when Patton stumbled in shooting him a smile before starting to cook breakfast. Virgil stumbled in later grumbling as he sat down to eat with them. 

Or at least it was typical morning, til Remus showed up and flipped the table making Patton and Virgil fall out of their seats, and food go everywhere. Logan remaining unaffected in his seat turned to glare at Remus. And Deceit who he noticed was standing behind him.

"What the hell?” Virgil exclaimed, ignoring Patton’s faint “language!” as he got up off the floor. 

“Though I do not agree with Virgil’s way of speech, ” Logan glared at him slightly over the top of his glasses, as he stood up, straightening his tie. “ I do agree with the sentiment, what are the two of you doing here? ”

“I think I much better question dear Logic, is where is you’re dear Roman? ” Deceit laid an arm on Remus’ arm to calm him; sense he looked like he was three seconds away from bashing the others skulls in.

Virgil practically snarled at them. “ I don’t know why you want Roman, but you better leave him alone you-”

“Did you do something to him?” Patton gasped.

“ Just returned him to his room after you didn’t come looking for him. ” Remus growled. “You call yourself a family but you don’t go looking for one of them when their missing?”

“We had no clear data that Roman was missing. ” Logan adjusted his glasses on his face. “We all assumed he was pouting in his room after the horrible brain storming session a night ago." 

” Horrible brain storming session? “ Remus whispered feeling such an angry wave crash over him he thought he might explode. Like a bomb filled with Logan’s. Just exploding all over the mindscape.

"Yes, are you not listening?” Logan said annoyed. “He brought us his ideas for the next video, and we wasted valuable time going through them. ”

“That’s true,” Virgil smirked laughing slightly. “They were utter trash.”

“ Yea, their weren’t that great so we just thought he wanted time to himself! To cheer himself back up!” Patton shrugged.

“You mean to throw a temper tantrum,” Virgil corrected Patton.

“Yea, well,” Patton smiled faded slightly.

“ YOU FUCKERS! YOU ABSOLUTE BUTTHOLES!! ” Remus screamed nearly foaming at the mouth. Only Deceit’s steady arm on his kept him from leaping at the other sides.

“Why does it matter to you? ” Virgil scoffed. “Princey will get over it and it’s not like you care about him anyway!”

In that second even Patton could tell Virgil had screwed up. Remus and Deceit stood still for .2 seconds before Deceit let go of Remus and stepped back. And Remus instantly leap forward and swung his morning star; and would have hit Virgil across the face if Logan hadn’t gotten in the way stopping him.

Remus growled knowing with Logan here he couldn’t hurt the others. But he felt Deceit lay a hand on his shoulder. Not as restraint like it had been, but as comfort.

“Well if that’s the way you want to treat someone you called family, we’re taking him back. Where he’ll be loved and appreciated for what he does for Thomas.” Deceit said calmly, his face a mask hiding the boiling anger underneath.

“You can’t take him! He’s not yours!” Patton cried out.

“No he’s not, and he’s also not yours. I’m simply going to offer him a choice. I’m just positive he’ll choose us over you.” Deceit’s calm glare scared Patton more than Remus’ absolute fury. 

“Than he’s a traitor and doesn’t deserve to be here anyway! ” Virgil retorted.

“Whatever, as long as his creative work is done, I don’t care where he is.” Logan snapped. 

Deceits hand tightened on remus’ shoulder as he tried not to lose it. “ We’ll be off then. " 

The two sides sunk out but not before Remus threw his morning star at them sinking out to Patton’s and Virgil’s shrieks.

..

They rose up in Romans room to see Roman fidgeting on his bed. The two plushies still cuddled against his side.

"Re! De! ” He cried jumping up to hug them. “I was worried, I wasn’t sure where you had gone and I thought they might hurt you-” he whispered the last part hugging them tighter.

“We’re ok Ro,” Remus whispered back before letting go and stepping back.

Deceit brushed a hand through Romans hair smiling as he blushed at the soft affection. “Now it’s come to our attention that you’re not being treated right over here.”

“ Oh, ” Roman looked down and shuffled his feet. “Its not that bad honestly-”

“ You asked me not to lie before Roman, please show me the same courtesy, ” Deceit interrupted. He continued running his hand through Roman’s hair seeing how nervous he was. “As I was saying, sense their not treating you like family should, would you like to come back with us, to ours? ”

Roman froze for a moment before looking back up at Deceit and Remus. “Seriously? Y-you’d want me back? I can come back with you? ”

At Remus’ and Deceit’s nods he launched himself at them breaking into happy sobs. They caught him and hugged him tight, not letting go.

“And you promise you won’t send me back? That I can stay? And we’ll be a family again and you’ll love me?” Roman asked clinging tighter as he cried happily.

“ We promise Ro, ” Remus whispered. “Your stuck with us now,”

Roman grinned through his tears, as he hugged his real family. And Remus and Deceit looked at each other and the happy prince in their arms and agreed. Roman was stuck with them now and they wouldn’t let anyone hurt him ever again.

After all, they were a family now. And family takes care of each other.


End file.
